It Was You All Along
by whateverOne
Summary: Alex and Mitchie are not so loving childhood sweethearts emerge from obstacles to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**So starting another story. Tell me what you think about this. This will be continued if you guys want. So read and review then tell me what you want me to do about this: continue or not. Alright? I'll be waiting for you reviews. :D**

"Let me out!" screamed a terrified eight year old Alex. She was trapped in total darkness with four walls closing in on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered what had happen.

She was playing hide and seek with two boys from her school. Their names were Shane and Donnie. Alex was so happy when they invited her to join them. In school Alex was the most popular kid because her aunt was a famous actress but when all the excitement about her aunt was over, Alex was lonely all over again. In real life, Alex doesn't have any friends because all the other kids assumed she was too good to play with them.

"Okay," said Shane. "I'll seek and you guys hide. 10…15…20…25…"

Alex jumped with excitement and started running to find a place to hide. She saw a refrigerator near her house. She wondered where it came from but then didn't care because it would make a great hiding place. Alex hid for a while and then she heard Shane's and Donnie's voices. She wondered what was going on and then she heard a noise.

"I hope you like it in there Alex!"

'_What?'_ thought Alex. She tried to push open the door but it wouldn't budge. She felt trap and started to gasp for air. She pounded on the door and screamed, "Let me out you guys!"

Shane just laughed. "Why don't you ask your aunt to help you? Act like you're better than us just because she is famous."

Alex's heart sank. She couldn't believe it. She thought Shane and Donnie were her friends but they had tricked her. She began to cry. "I don't act like I'm better. Please let me out."

Donnie began to laugh. "This will teach you to mess with us." Then he and Shane left.

In the dark Alex sat and curled herself into a little ball. She was terrified. She was scared of the dark and worse, she was afraid of being alone. Then she heard a knocking.

A little girly voice called out, "Is someone in there?"

Alex stood up and banged her fists against the door. "Hurry up and let me out!"

"Wait!"

She heard the noise of wood sliding and the door suddenly opened. Just as she saw light coming she pushed her way out. She bent over and began breathing fast because she almost ran out of air when she was inside the refrigerator. Then someone came into her view. When she looked up she saw a pair of big brown eyes staring back at her. It was a girl in pig tails that saved her. They looked at each other for a while and didn't say anything. Then the girl looked down and kicked her foot into the dirt.

"Umm…what were you doing in my fridge?"

Alex looked at her and then she turned away and ran into her house, leaving the girl staring after her.

'_Huh? What just happened here?'_ Mitchie thought. "God! I'll never understand kids like her!" she screamed out loud. She was watching Alex as she ran into the house next door.

"What don't you understand sweetie?" her grandpa asked as he came out the front porch to look for her.

"Oh nothing Grampie."

"Come here." He waved for Mitchie to come sit with him on the porch swing. She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Yes Grampie?"

"Do you like it here?"

She nodded her head. "Ah huh. I get to be with you all the time but I'm still mad at mommy and daddy for leaving me." She frowned and crossed her arms.

Her grandpa let out a little laugh. "Silly girl, your parents are geologists. They have to travel around the world. They can't take you with them because you have school. Besides they'll send you presents."

Mitchie's eyes got wide. "Presents? A lot?"

"Yes."

She clapped her hands. "Yay!"

Back at home Alex buried her face into her pillow and cried. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Alex?" Alex quickly wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Yes? Come in."

Then her mother came in. "What's wrong honey? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head. "Oh it's nothing mom."

Her mom looked around her room. "Where are your friends?"

Alex tried her best not to cry. "They….they went home." Her mom hugged her.

"Oh, you're sad that they had to go home so early?" Alex held onto her mom tighter and didn't answer. Her mom thought for a while. "Hey I know. A new family just moved in next door. An old man and a girl. You can go play with her. Do you want to?"

"Okay mom."

_**~Ding dong~**_

Mitchie stopped putting her toys away and looked up at the front door. _'Hmm…I wonder who it could be?'_

"Mitchie! Answer the door!"

"Okay Grampie."

When she opened the door she saw a pretty lady and the girl she helped earlier. "Hi!" She grabbed Alex's hand. "Are you okay?" Alex just looked at her and didn't answer.

"Oh you two already met?"

"Not really. I don't even know her name."

"I see. You can call me Mrs. Russo and this is my girl Alex. Is your grandfather home?"

"Ah huh. My name is Mitchie Torres. Come in."

Mitchie closed the door behind them. Then she ran upstairs to get her grandpa. Then the grandpa told her, "Why don't you and Alex go outside while Mrs. Russo and I have a talk?"

"Okay Grampie. Come on Alex," she said as she pulled Alex out of the house with her.

When they got outside Mitchie felt a hard shove behind her back. She fell on the grass but something there cut her leg and made her bleed. She looked up and saw Alex glaring at her with the coldest eyes she has ever seen.

'_Don't pretend you want to be my friend,'_ thought Alex. She was going to make Mitchie pay for what Shane and Donnie did to her.

"Why did you push me?"

"I hate ugly girls! And you are really damn oogly!"

Mitchie opened her mouth in shock. She began to cry. Alex felt bad but she was still mad at what those guys did to her so she wasn't going to stop.

"What? Oh, are you crying? You are such a baby!"

That made Mitchie instantly stop. She stood up. "I'm not a baby!"

"Yes you are!" Alex yelled back.

Then Alex yanked on one of her braids and pulled the ivory ribbon out. "Ow!" Mitchie yanked back her hair and then replied, "You're the baby! Who was crying inside my fridge huh?" That made Alex really mad. She pushed Mitchie hard. Mitchie fell down and cried really loud. Her grandpa and Mrs. Russo ran out.

"What happened Mitchie?"

Mitchie pointed her finger at Alex. She began to sob again. "She…she—"

"I accidentally made her fall," cut in Alex.

Mitchie looked up at Alex in shock. _'That liar!'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," said Alex as she began to bawl. She looked at Mitchie with her puppyish eyes. "I didn't mean to make you fall."

Mrs. Russo held Alex. "I know you didn't mean to make Mitchie fall."

Then her grandpa asked, "Are you okay Mitchie?"

Mitchie looked up and saw Alex's lips move. "Baby," she said loud enough just for her to hear.

Mitchie bit her lip. "I'm okay Grampie. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry Mr. Torres but I have to be home and prepare dinner for my husband. It was a pleasure meeting you. Bye Mitchie!"

"Bye," said Alex and she gave Mitchie a wave. Mitchie watched them as they left. Then she saw Alex turn around and give her a little smirk. She glared back at her.

'_It's war. I'm going to hurt you one of these days Alex Russo,'_ she promised herself. This was the beginning of a NOT so beautiful friendship…

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So just to make things clearer, I am MrSayWHATever in YouTube. :D**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter since I received reviews from the previous one. Thank you for taking time to read and review. I appreciate it a lot. **

**Special thanks to the five readers who reviewed: greatpretender27, camihere, tatimac, Monichanz and . You guys have been very good to me. Thank you. :D**

_**Five years later…**_

During these years Alex and Mitchie went to school together every day. Mitchie was the target of Alex's tortures every single day. She would call Mitchie names and hit her. She would push her around in school but in front of adults, she would act like she was Mitchie's best friend. It was a nightmare for Mithie because Alex requested to have every single class with her and she was her partner in every single project. What's worse was Alex became the most popular girl in school so Mitchie couldn't get anyone on her side to help her avoid Alex. Also during this time, Alex met Justin and Jason. It took them a while before Alex would trust them. Eventually they became Alex's best friends as they hang out together more often. She let them in on the fun of teasing Mitchie but Alex would never let them physically harm her. And so it begins…Junior High…

"Heads up!"

Mitchie glanced up and saw a blurry object headed her way. Before she could block it, it hit her right smack on the head and gave her a bruise. "Ow!" she yelled and began to rub the spot where it hit her head. Alex began to walk towards her. She was the one who threw the basketball.

"Aww…did it hurt?" Mitchie glared at her but Alex just smiled at her.

She clenched her teeth and answered, "No."

Right behind Alex was Justin and Jason. They were laughing. "Hope you didn't make her cry Alex!" said Jason.

Justin shook his head. "Nah…her head has too many bones in it."

"Maybe that's why they call her 'BoneHead!'" yelled Alex. All three of them started busting out laughing and gave each other high-fives.

Mitchie stood up. "You idiots! There are no bones in the head! You don't know anything! No wonder all of you are so dumb to make that stupid joke. I hope all three of you fail and repeat eighth grade!"

Jason looked at her. "Aww…you don't mean that Mitchie. 'Cause that means you'll graduate before Alex."

"Yeah," added Justin. "You don't want to leave your Alex, do you?"

Mitchie's face turned red.

"Shut up Jason and Justin! Mitchie Torres is nothing of mine!" said Alex.

Mitchie points a finger at Alex. "I hate you!"

Alex just gave her a smile and said, "No you don't."

"Ahhh!" Mitchie screamed and then stomped off to class. _'Those jerks,'_ Mitchie thought. _'Damn you Alex. Act like you're Queen of the school. I hope you get kicked off your throne Your Majesty!'_ She began to imagine herself choking Alex and she wasn't watching where she was going. Then she felt herself bump into someone.

"Ow!" said a voice.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you up."

Mitchie bent down to help the guy up. She noticed he had a curly hair and really beautiful eyes. Then she cursed herself for staring at him. He was cute!

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay."

He gave her a really sweet smile. "By the way, my name is Nate Gray. And you are?"

"I'm Mitchie Torres. Nice to meet you Nate. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. First day."

"Let me see your schedule." Mitchie looked at the list Nate gave her. "Hey you take Tae Kwon Doe?"

"Yeah. I'm the Junior Champion back at my old school. So do we have any classes together?"

"Really? That's tight! Hmm…we have four classes together." _'He has four out of six classes with me,'_ she thought. _'Damn and that monster Alex has all six with me. Maybe Nate will be the only one here who won't listen to Alex and pick on me. Who knows? He might even kick Alex's butt in Tae Kwon Doe!'_ Just the thought of Alex getting beat up made Mitchie yelled out, "Yay!"

Nate looked at her surprised. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh nothing. Come on brother Nate. Let me take you to your first class with me."

Alex tapped her foot impatiently against her desk. _'Where the hell is Mitchie? She should have been back here before me and the others.'_ She sent Justin and Jason to go out and find Mitchie. She began to worry but then she heard Mitchie's voice. She watched Mitchie talking to a strange guy. They both sat down in a corner and then that guy handed Mitchie back her back pack. _'This does not look good,'_ thought Alex.

Mitchie looked over at Nate's shoulder and saw Alex looking at them. _'Eat your heart out Alex.'_ Nate had been so sweet to her. _'I wish Nate was my older brother,'_ she thought. _'That way he can protect me from that animal Alex.'_ And just then Alex walked up to them.

"Hi. I'm Alex Russo the school's representative. And you are?" she looked at Nate.

Nate started to analyze Alex. _'So this is the girl who's picking on Mitchie.'_ Then Mitchie's words came back to him.

_Sigh…Nate looked at Mitchie. "What's the sigh for?" She looked down at the floor._

"_Oh nothing."_

"_Come on Mitchie. If you called me brother that means you can tell me anything."_

"_Well…I'm afraid I'm going to get beaten up today."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

_Mitchie lifted up the sleeve of her uniform. "Take a look at this." Nate glanced at her arms. Both of them had dark purple bruises. "And this too," she added and pointed to her head. There was also a dark purple bruise there. Nate looked at her in shock._

"_Who did this to you?"_

"_A psycho by the name of Alex Russo."_

"_Why? Doesn't she know no one has the right to hurt people?"_

_Mitchie glanced up at Nate. "Human don't hit people. Alex Russo is an animal." She sighed again. "But it's okay…I'm used to it by now." Nate squeezed her shoulder,_

"_Well stop getting use to it. This torture is going to end today."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I'm going to teach this Alex girl a lesson."_

_Mitchie grabbed Nate and hugged him. "Really?" He nodded. "Yay!" she screamed. "You can do it in P.E. today. Her Highness is the champion here but not anymore now that you're here brother Nate.." Nate gave her a smile and nodded._

"_Let's get to class before we're late."_

Nate looked at Alex who had just approached him. "I'm Nate Gray. And I know who you are."

Alex looked at Mitchie. _'Must have told him about me,'_ she thought. Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Fame spreads."

Nate looked at her. _'Mitchie was right. This conceited jerk!'_

Alex let out a fake cough. "Excuse me, Mr. Gray. I believe you're in my seat." Nate gave her a look.

"I don't think so."

Alex gave Nate a glare that could freeze an entire ocean. Just then Jason and Justin came in. Alex waved for them to come over. "Hey guys come over here and meet my new friend." Jason and Justin walked over. "Hey guys," said Alex. "This is Nate Grey. Apparently, he doesn't know where he's sitting."

Justin gave a little smirk. "Aww…he's new Alex. He doesn't know that he's sitting in your place."

Jason nodded and told Nate, "You better move boy. You're sitting with my friend's wife."

Mitchie opened her mouth in shock. "He's lying!" Nate looked at all of them. He could tell that Alex and the other two were lying. He turned around to face Alex.

"No I don't want to move. I like sitting here."

Alex was ticked but didn't say anything. She had to stop Jason and Justin from fronting Nate. Alex just gave a fake smile and said, "I'll see how long you will like sitting there." Then she and the boys left.

Mitchie let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks brother Nate. Every day that Alex and her buddies will sit next to me so they could torture me. But now that you're here, they can't do it anymore."

"It's nothing," said Nate. "I'll try my best to stop her from torturing you."

_**~Ring~ **_

It was the last bell of the day.

"Come on Nate! Time for P.E.!"

Mitchie and Nate walked to the gym together. When they looked up they saw the janitor fixing the ceiling. Mitchie walked up to him. "What are you doing Mr. Brown?"

"Just fixing the ceiling fans Mitchie. These things are sharp and could cut somebody up! You two kids better get to class now. I have a lot to work to do today."

Mitchie and Nate bye to Mr. Brown. Then they both went their own separate ways to the locker rooms to change for class.

Alex sat down on the mat and waited for Mitchie and Nate to both come out. Justin sat down next to her while Jason had another class to go to.

"So you gonna kick the crap outta the new guy Alex?"

"Yeah. That'll teach him to mess with me."

Justin scratched his head. "Dude, I don't get it. The only thing he did was sit next to Mitchie. So why you tripping for? You in love with her or something?"

Alex glared at him. "Hell no! I don't like her. I just don't want anyone messing with my stuff alright?"

"Okay okay. Chill. Hey here they come."

Nate found a place to sit on the mat while Mitchie sat next to him. A guy from their P.E. class shouted out, "Hey Mitchie! You dump Alex for the new guy?"

She yelled back, "Shut up dork!"

Everyone in class, including Nate and Alex stared at her. Mitchie just looked away and pretended not to notice. Then she leaned over and whispered in Nate's ear. "Kick Alex's butt hard."

Alex looked at Mitchie leaning near Nate. _'Damn you Mitchie. Is it so terrible to be known as my girlfriend?'_ she thought fuming. _'You're going down pretty boy.' _She glared at Nate who was also glaring at her back.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people, here's an update. Enjoy! Thank you for reviewing. **

**Greatpretender27, to answer your question. I'm not a dude, I'm a gal. LOL**

**

* * *

**

_**~TWEET~**_

The whistle blew and class began. Mr. Mason called roll and made everyone sat down.

"Alright now you spineless wimps. Let's see what you've learned these past few weeks. Class will begin with a match. Who are my volunteers?"

Alex raised her hand. "I will Sir."

"Ah…Alex, my number one student. Who else? Hmm…how about Mitchie?"

Mitchie shook her head so hard that her hair fell out of her ponytail. Alex rolled her eyes. "Not today Sir. How about Nate?"

"Nate?"

Mr. Mason looked at Nate. "Are you the new boy Nate Gray?"

"Yes Sir," answered Nate.

Mr. Mason rubbed his chin. "Hmm…I don't know Alex. It might not be fair for Nate to fight against an advanced student like you." Nate stood up.

"It's okay. I learned Tae Kwon Doe back at my old school too."

"Really?" asked Mr. Mason. "Then this should be a good match. Alright everybody. In your places."

Nate and Alex got in their fighting stances. _'I'm going to wipe that smile off your face,'_ thought Nate.

'_You're going down punk,'_ Alex thought back.

"Fight!"

Alex moved forward. _'I'm going to punch him so hard—'_ but before she knew it, she had fallen down on her back. She was surprised. "How? What?" Nate had sweep kicked her and made her fall.

"Winner Nate Gray!"

"Yay!" shouted Mitchie. She ran up and hugged Nate. "You were great! You took her down in less than five seconds!"

"Wait a second!" yelled Alex. "There are three rounds in a match. It ain't over yet!"

"Oh yeah," said Mr. Mason. "Hold on everyone. We have two more rounds left."

Alex looked over at where Mitchie was sitting. She was massaging Nate's shoulders. She opened her mouth in shock. _'That traitor!'_ she thought to herself. _'She's on the enemy's side!'_ Her images of choking Mitchie was interrupted by Justin calling him.

"Hey Alex."

"What is it Justin?"

"The new guy Nate is pretty good but by the way he fights, I know you can beat him. Just don't underestimate him and don't let your guard down. You can win."

Alex slapped Justin on the back. "Thanks Justin. I was kind of spacing out there." Justin nodded and understood. _'You'll see that I'm the better one Mitchie,'_ Alex mentally tried to tell her.

"You were great Nate!" Mitchie said excitedly.

"Thanks. Umm…Mitchie?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure Alex is the best fighter here? She didn't seem to last very long."

Mitchie nodded her head. "She is the best fighter here. I think she didn't last long because you're so much better than her."

"Maybe," said Nate with doubt.

"Okay Round Two!" yelled Mr. Mason as he pulled his arm down. "Fight!" Alex and Nate got into their positions.

Nate let out a punch but Alex caught his arm and flipped him over. During that time Alex whispered in Nate's ear, "You stay away from _my_ Mitchie." Nate fell down surprised at what he had just heard.

"Winner Alex Russo!" yelled Mr. Mason as he held up Alex's arm.

Mitchie opened her mouth in shock. _'That jerk Alex won!'_ She mumbled. Alex saw her looking at her. Alex crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Mitchie. _'That jerk is so immature!'_ "Wait Sir!" she yelled. "Three rounds remember? One more to go!"

Mr. Mason called for attention. "Okay you losers watching on the sidelines. We have one more round."

Alex walked up to Mitchie. "Don't worry about it. Get ready to kiss my feet when I win Mitchie honey."

"Get bent and die Alex Russo."

Alex flashed Mitchie one of her trademark smiles and went back to take her place. Then she heard Mitchie yell out, "You can do it Nate!"

'_She's really trying to make me angry.'_ thought Alex. _'She never cheered for me!'_ Alex knew that she couldn't lose her concentration or she'll lose for sure. _'Win the match first and deal with it later.'_

'_Wow'_ thought Nate. _'Alex is good. Hmm…I wonder if she'll be my friend if she does end up beating me. She doesn't hate Mitchie. I think she might even be in love with her! Well well...Ms. Alex Russo must be fighting for Mitchie. Besides, I haven't met a good match like this in a long time.'_

"Round Three. Fight!"

This time Alex let out a punch and Nate caught her arm. He flipped Alex over but she didn't fall down. Alex twisted her body back so she fell upright. She sent out a round house kick and knocked Nate down. _'Victory is mine.'_ Alex smiled.

"Winner is Alex Russo!" yelled Mr. Mason. "You were excellent too Nate." he said as he helped Nate up. Nate looked at Alex and smiled.

"You were great. You should show me your moves sometimes." Alex looked at Nate surprised. She didn't expect Nate to say that. Nate extended out his hand. "Truce? Except don't pick on my sister Mitchie anymore okay?"

'_Sister?'_ thought Alex. _'That means there's nothing going on between them. I guess this Nate guy ain't so bad after all.'_ She shook Nate's hand.

"Truce."

Mitchie couldn't believe her eyes. Both of them are shaking hands and acting like each other's buddy! She ran up to Nate's side. "Why are you being friends with this jock strap?" Nate placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Mitchie. Let's all be friends."

Then Justin had to add his two cents in. "Yeah. Isn't that why you came up here Mitchie? To give Alex her victory kiss?" She looked over at Alex who was giving her this stupid smile and she was shaking her eyebrows up and down. She brushed off Nate's hand.

"No! And I hate you too Nate!" Then she stomped off.

As Mitchie walked by the gym door, her hair got caught in the door's hinges. _'Oh great,'_ she thought. _'It's not like I'm not embarrassed enough already and now this. I bet they're all laughing now.'_ She began to tug at her hair to pull it loose. However, unsuspecting by anyone, just above Mitchie's head was a loose fan's sharp blade. And it was about to fall.

It all just happened so fast.

Something instinctly made Alex look up. There it was. Just a few more cracks and the heavy twirling fan would fall. Right onto an unsuspecting Mitchie. Alex felt as though time had stopped and everything had frozen in place. But time did not stop. And she was moving.

Images flashed before Alex's eyes. Mitchie would be crushed and killed. Then there will be no more Mitchie. How lonely and empty her life would be.

When Mitchie turned around to see if anyone was laughing, she saw Alex's cocky smiling face end in a face of horror. She began to wonder what Alex was doing. There she was running as fast as she could towards her. It was so fast. She heard a loud crash and felt her body slam against the wall. She blacked out for a second before she realized what was happening.

Too close. That was way too close. Alex felt her heart beat so loud that it was pounding in her ears. When she grabbed Mitchie she didn't stop running until she made it outside the gym and the wall stopped her. It took her a second to realize that her lips were pressed against something soft. She opened her eyes. _'Oh my GOD!'_ Her eyes got even wider. _'I'm kissing Mitchie! She's gonna kill me!'_ She began to think really fast. _'I'll just close my eyes and pretend like I know nothing.'_

It took a while but Mitchie finally came back to her senses. She felt something pressed against her entire body. _'Oh my gosh! Alex is kissing me!'_ She pushed Alex off of her. "You pervert!" she yelled as she balled her fists up until her knuckles turn white. Then there was that look on Alex's face again.

Mitchie knew something was wrong. Her hand slowly felt the back of her head. Her long hair was gone. The front was still long but the back was severed all the way up to her shoulders. She was in shock. "How could you do this to me?" she cried out. Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Umm….Victory Kiss?"

'_I can't believe I said that!'_ Too late. Alex saw Mitchie turn even angrier. Then she felt a painful slap across her cheek. She turned her head back just in time to see Mitchie run away. Then slowly, she went over to the gym doors to pick up what was left of Mitchie's hair. Slowly her tears fell upon the shiny black hair she was holding.

Alex was hurting and it wasn't from the slap. It was a different kind of pain.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for taking time to read and review. I appreciate it a lot. You guys have been very good to me. Thank you. :D**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie didn't stop running until she made it home. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. _'That jerk kissed me!'_ she repeated to herself over and over. _'That was my first kiss too! It was supposed to be for the guy of my dreams. Not a walking nightmare like Alex!'_ "Why does Alex Russo hate me so much?" she asked herself out loud. "What did I ever do to her?"

Mitchie touched the back of her head. Her hair really is gone.

_**Five more years later….**_

_(They're 18 and in high school)_

During this time, changes both happen for Mitchie and Alex.

Mitchie became more distant towards everyone. Everybody assumed it was because of her hair. She was no longer the sociable, bubbly girlie but now she became a silent aggressive jock. She traded in her baby tees, hair bows, skirts, and platforms for sweatshirts, baseball caps, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. She would hang out with the nerds and jocks and just about anybody except for the popular girls (who are all stuck up). No one dared to mess with Mitchie though. She developed a reputation for herself as a fighter when she managed to beat up the biggest girl bully in school. Mitchie is a really small and skinny person but no one could really tell underneath all of her clothes (so she seems bulky).

Jason and Justin stopped teasing Mitchie as time passed too. They've gotten more mature and dated around too. Mitchie still talks to Nate but she had stopped calling him brother.

Ever since that incident, Alex knew that Mitchie had changed. She had toned down on picking on Mitchie but she didn't stop. She knew it was the only way and excuse she had if she wanted to talk to Mitchie. When she entered high school, she brought along her popularity and good looks with her. Alex became everyone's fantasy. Hot body, styling hair, seductive eyes, and a killer smile. She dated every girl that every guy in her school wants to date.

But sadly no matter how many girls she dated, they all mean nothing to her. She was never able to tell Mitchie how she really felt about her so she planned on keeping it silent forever.

"Heads up!"

Mitchie looked up and caught the ball that was aimed towards her.

Alex smirked and said, "Well, well... You know how to catch this time. Good for you."

"Leave me alone Alex. I don't have time to talk with your stupidity." Mitchie snapped back and threw the ball back at Alex.

_'Stupidity?'_ Alex thought. _'Damn why does her words have to get on my nerves so much. No one else can ever do that!'_ "Aww…you grouchy because every time you look at me you know you can only look but can't touch?"

"Puh-lease…If I touch you I might get a disease."

"Poor Mitchie. Gonna die a single, lonely old nun."

Mitchie gave her a secretive smile. "Just because I don't date around like you do doesn't mean anything. And beside….how do you know I'm single?" Alex looked at her.

'_Is she dating someone I don't know?'_ She was about to ask but just then Brooke (Alex's latest girlfriend) walked up and interrupted their disses.

"Aleexxx!"

Brooke ran up to squeeze her. Alex rolled her eyes. _'Damn Brooke. Why did she have to be here? She's so annoying!'_ But she gave Brooke a smile anyways.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I want you to take a look at my dress!"

It was a tight little black V-neck dress that showed plenty. And Brooke was a little sexy too.

"It's nice."

Alex really didn't care anyways. She planned to break up with her soon. Mitchie was watching them the whole time. She rolled her eyes. Brooke caught Mitchie watching them. She began to talk to Mitchie in her fake sugary voice.

"I know what you're thinking. But sorry this dress doesn't come in a large."

Mitchie gave her a fake smile. "No but your mouth sure does." Then she walked away. Brooke rolled her eyes behind Mitchie's back.

"Whatever."

Alex glared at her. She didn't like it when other people made fun of Mitchie just because she dressed like a boy.

"You didn't have to say that you know."

Brooke stomped her feet. "Why do you always take her side?" she whined. Alex just walked away. "Aleexxx!"

* * *

Alex waited for Mitchie after school but didn't see her so she decided to drop by Mitchie's house. She wasn't home but her grandpa was.

"Alex! Long time no see! Come in."

"Hi Grandpa. Is Mitchie home?"

"No. She told me she's going out with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Who is he?"

The old man gave her a little smile. "Alex. You're old now. Don't be teasing an old man. You and Mitchie still pretending to hate each other while you both know that you both have a burning attraction."

"Attraction? Hell NO!"

Grandpa just smiled. "Okay I'll just play along. She'll be home later. The sooner you meet up with her the sooner you'll see her." Alex smiled and shook her head. Grandpa always wanted her and Mitchie to be together.

"Okay. Good bye Grandpa."

"Bye Alex."

_**[8 hours later…]**_

Alex banged on the Torres' front door. Grandpa answered it. "Is Mitchie home?"

Grandpa yawned. "No. Where is she?"

"I don't know! I wasn't with her."

"It's okay Alex. She's a big girl now. She can take care of herself."

"It's late. It's past midnight right now. Aren't you worried? What kind of grandfather are you?"

"Mitchie's been out this late for the past two months. Why are you so worried?"

Alex blushed. "I'm not worried."

Grandpa yawned some more. "You can wait here if you want."

"No. I'll go out and look for her," said Alex. Then she left.

Alex began to walk down the street. She sat on the curb and waited. Ten minutes later she saw Mitchie walking up the path with a dreamy look on her face. Alex was so happy to see her but she was also very mad. She ran up to Mitchie.

"What is wrong with you? What are you doing out so late on a school night, alone?"

Mitchie looked at her surprised. "None of your business." Then she began walking home. Alex followed her. Alex knew she couldn't ask but the thought of Mitchie with a guy was tearing at her inside.

"Well your grandpa was worried."

"I can take care of myself."

They made it home together in silence. Mitchie came home and closed the door. Alex watched her go in and saw the door as a sign. _'She has shut me out of her life forever.'_

_

* * *

_

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for taking time to read and review. I appreciate it a lot. You guys have been very good to me. Thank you. :D**

**

* * *

**

A couple more weeks had pass. With Alex's popularity, she used everyone she could to find out who Mitchie was dating. But it was no use. No one was able to find out. She broke up with Brooke and she knew it was because of Mitchie too. Brooke was mad but wasn't able to do anything to Mitchie because she was threatened by Alex. Also she was afraid of Mitchie too. Not knowing who Mitchie was dating was bothering Alex so much she couldn't sleep. There was only one thing left for her to do. Spy on Mitchie…

It was 11 p.m. Mitchie had left her house and took a taxi. Alex began to follow her silently in her car. It took twenty minutes but then Alex saw Mitchie get off at a park. She parked her car away from Mitchie's view and got out of her car. She snuck up to a bush nearby and watched Mitchie. Then she saw Mitchie run up to a strange guy she has never seen before. _'I wonder who he is.' _Then Alex began to analyze Mitchie. _'Figured she wouldn't dress up. Not even for a date.'_

"Shane honey!" Mitchie ran up to hug her boyfriend.

"I miss you. I also have something to tell you."

"I miss you too."

Shane held her. He tried to stroke her hair but like always, it was tucked inside that stupid baseball cap. Mitchie looked at him. He didn't seem too happy to see her. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Shane nodded and told her to sit down. He held both of her hands.

"Is there something you want to say Mitchie?"

"You go first Shane."

"It's us. I don't think it's working out."

"Why?"

"Well…we're not compatible."

"What do you mean? We like the same things."

Shane gave an exasperated sigh. "We like the same things that guy buddies should like. Not like couples. I thought I'd get over it but you're really not attractive."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I mean look at you Mitchie. I mean sure you're pretty, I think but I can't tell from your hat covering half your face. I don't even know how long your hair is! And you dress like a boy!" and he continued listing her bad qualities….

Alex looked at Mitchie from where she was sitting. She could tell Mitchie was trying her best not to cry. Her feelings weren't hurt but her pride was.

'_Shane…hmm…he looks and sounds familiar…'_ she thought. Alex chewed on her lip for a while and then it hit her. _'He's that stupid kid that locked me in the refrigerator!'_

Alex felt anger rising inside her as she looked at Shane. As she was listening, she began to realize Shane was putting Mitchie down as he was breaking up with her. _'Don't you dare hurt Mitchie like that.'_ Alex came out from where she hid.

"You understand don't you Mitchie?"

Shane looked at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was about to answer but then her eyes widened when she saw Alex walking up to them. _'Oh no! She's going to make fun of me because I just got dumped.'_

"Honey!"

Alex ran up to Mitchie and hugged her tight. Then Alex spun her around.

"Gosh I miss you!"

"Huh? Who are you calling hon—"

Alex got Mitchie in a head lock and closed her mouth just in time. She looked over at Shane who was looking at them both in shock. "Who the hell are you?" asked Alex.

"I'm Shane. And who are you? Why are you calling my girlfriend honey?"

"I'm Alex Russo and you got it wrong pal. Mitchie is my girlfriend."

Mitchie looked at Alex. _'What is she doing?'_ Then she realized she was still in a head lock. "Let go!"

Alex twisted her away and whispered, "You want me to help you from being embarrassed or not?" Mitchie nodded her head. "Then stop dissing me!" Then Alex turned them both around to face Shane. She gave Shane her famous smile.

"Oh so you're the one Mitchie tells me that's a lousy kisser."

Just to prove her point, Alex bent over to kiss Mitchie but the kiss came out awkward and she ended up kissing Mitchie's nose instead.

Shane gave them both cold glares. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I just dumped Mitchie so you can have her."

Alex let out a loud fake laugh. She faced Mitchie. "Honey you're so sweet. You didn't want this loser to feel bad so you let him think that he's dumping you."

'_Thank you,'_ Mitchie thought silently. She smiled and nodded. "I had to dear."

Shane looked at them in disgust. "Hope you two are very happy together!" Then he left.

* * *

Mitchie sat down on the bench. _'God…I hope she's not gonna cry,'_ prayed Alex as she sat down next to Mitchie.

"Go ahead and laugh."

"Huh?"

"I know you want to. Now is the perfect time to make fun of me."

Alex wanted so bad to put her arms around Mitchie and let her cry on her shoulders.

"Nah, not in the mood tonight. I'll save it for some other time." Then suddenly Mitchie began to cry.

"You're not crying over that jerk are you?"

"Why do you care?" she yelled at her.

"I…I don't care except I think you're wasting your tears."

Alex felt her heart breaking as she saw Mitchie cry. _'He's not worth it,'_ she thought but she kept those words to herself. _'She'll never cry over me.'_

"No. I'm not crying over him."

"Yeah right."

"No really. I'm not."

"Then why are you crying?"

Alex felt a bubble of hope rise inside her. Mitchie let out a sigh. "My parents are going to come visit me tomorrow and they want to meet the one I'm dating." Alex looked at her.

"So…what are you gonna do now that Mr. Wonderful is gone?"

"I don't know. Gosh I'm such a loser."

Alex let out a fake sigh. "Well…If your parents will be okay of you dating a girl then I can pretend that I'm the one you're dating."

Mitchie looked at her surprised. "Yeah, my parents will be okay with it. They are…wait, you'll help me?" _'Maybe Alex isn't so bad after all. I guess she can be really sweet sometimes.'_

Just looking into Mitchie's big warm brown eyes wanted to make her tell Mitchie all of her feelings. But she couldn't.

"Yeah. It's Be Kind To Geek Week."

Mitchie stood up. "I don't need your help you conceited snob! I'll just ask Nate!" Then she ran off.

"Damn!" Alex cursed herself. "Why did I have to say that?" she asked herself. But she received no answer.

* * *

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for taking time to read and review. I appreciate it a lot. :D**

**

* * *

**

_**~Ding dong~**_

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Mitchie!" Mitchie hugged her parents as they came inside the house. "We miss you so much."

"I miss you too." Then Grandpa came out and they all had tea while they talked. After a while the subject of the one she's dating came up.

"So Mitchie dear, where is that someone you have always been talking about?" Her mother asked her.

"Uh..."

Mitchie glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. _'Damn Nate is half an hour late! Nate, why aren't you here yet?'_ It seemed to be an answer because just then the front door bell rang. She jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it!"

She opened the door. "I'm so glad you're here-" but she was cut off by her scream. It was not Nate but that thing Alex.

She was holding flowers and she leaned over to hug Mitchie. "I miss you too honey!" she said really loud for everyone to hear. Mitchie blocked the door but she made it inside Mitchie's house anyways.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres. Hello Grandpa. I've heard so much about you from Mitchie. My name is Alex Russo."

She shook hands with all of Mitchie's parents. The parents nodded their heads in approval. The grandpa just smiled. He knew what was going on. He didn't say anything because his wish for Mitchie to be with Alex is going to come true.

"So you must be the one Mitchie is always talking about."

"I think so. Mitchie is the best thing that ever happened to me. I can see she got all her good qualities from her family."

Mitchie rolled her eyes while she listened to Alex's political speech. _'She must be the world's best liar!'_ But her parents were pleased. They like Alex. But then her mother asked, "Do you know the young girl who lives next door?" _'Oh no,'_ thought Mitchie.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Umm...kinda. Why Mrs. Torres?"

"Mitchie mentions that girl too. She said she was an annoying pest but we haven't gotten the chance to meet her yet. So I just want to see if you know her too."

_'Annoying pest?'_ she thought. _'I'll let that one slide.'_ "I do know her Mrs. Torres but she's not an annoying pest. It's just that a long time ago...Mitchie had a crush on her but she just didn't notice Mitchie so she has a grudge against her." Mitchie opened her mouth but quickly shut it. She needs Alex's help so she couldn't say anything.

"Is that true dear?" Her mother asked.

Mitchie gritted her teeth. "Yes it is mommy."

Alex smiled. They sat down and talked. Hours past and it was getting late and she had to go home.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Torres. Good night."

"Good night Alex."

"I'll walk her home," said Mitchie.

Just as they got out the door Mitchie slammed Alex against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where is Nate?"

Alex smiled and said, "Is this how you treat to the one you're dating?"

"Answer me!"

"Nate couldn't make it so I decided to help him out."

"Oh no. My parents are staying for two weeks! Nate can't pretend to be the one I'm dating then."

Alex gave out a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll torture myself for a few weeks and pretend to be that ONE."

Mitchie looked at her suspiciously. "How do I know you didn't do anything to Nate to take his place?"

Alex was stunned. She hadn't thought about Mitchie thinking that. Truth was she had to beg Nate to let her take his place. But Alex played it smoothly. "Yeah right. Look at you Mitchie. Only an idiot would date you. What makes you think that I would do this if it wasn't for a buddy?"

Mitchie looked at her with doubt. But then Alex continued talking. "Besides, this means you have to be nice to me or your parents will find out the truth." It seemed like blackmail to her.

"Oh I'll be nice to you alright," she said as she raised her fist. But just then her dad opened the door and she dropped her fist immediately.

"That's so cute. You don't want to say goodbye to Alex? Stay out with her then. It's just ten but be home by midnight. There's school tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Torres," said Alex and she pulled Mitchie away before she could answer. "I'll have her back by midnight." She took Mitchie's hand and led her to the park.

"Okay. Here are the rules if you want me to pretend to be the one you're dating."

"Rules? Puh-leaze! I don't want to date you!"

"Oh yeah? Tell that to your parents then."

That made Mitchie shut up. She listened as Alex went on.

"First of all, I have good taste. My girlfriends will be wearing dresses and smell good. And you look like a boy! And you smell-" Alex took a whiff of her. "Eww! You smell like a boy too!"

Mitchie took a smell herself. "Do not!"

"Do too! Second rule. When we kiss, you have to promise to let go because I know you can't help yourself and you'll end up gluing yourself to me."

Mitchie gave her a disgusted look. "Gross! That's my rule! No kissing!"

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "Won't it look weird if you never kiss to the one you're dating?"

Mitchie shuddered form the thought of kissing Alex. "The things I do just to please my parents."

"Hey I'm the one who's sacrificing. Now I have to go two weeks without dating any girl. I'm supposed to be with a beauty and not a beast."

Mitchie sighed. "Alright. Then go ahead. Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Remember when you kissed me in front of Shane? You were aiming for my mouth weren't you? But you missed and hit my nose. I guess we have to practice."

Alex swallowed. She always imagined what it would be like to kiss Mitchie but she didn't really think she was going to have that chance. "Well at least take off your cap so I know I'm kissing a normal girl." Mitchie took her cap off. Long strands of hair fell down past her shoulders and down her back. Alex ran her hand through Mitchie's hair. "Hey your hair grew back!"

"Yeah."

"Why do you always keep it up in a cap then?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I have a fear that a psycho would chop it off."

Alex pulled her hand away. "Look it was an accident. Besides, it was five years ago. Can't you forget and move on already?"

"How would you feel if I cut your hair?"

"It's different because my hair is nice while yours is nappy," she said.

"Oh yeah? Could have fooled me. I thought your hair was a-"

"So are we gonna kiss or not?" Alex asked cutting Mitchie off.

Mitchie sighed. "If you only would stop making fun of me."

"Okay I guess I have to stop for now since I'm dating you." Then Mitchie slowly closed her eyes. Alex looked at her. Mitchie's innocent face reminded her of all the good times they had together. Well actually, good for her, nightmare for Mitchie. But there Mitchie was standing very close to her. Eyes closed, her long hair swaying. Then Alex bent forward to kiss Mitchie. And there it was. Magic and fireworks.

It was a feeling Alex couldn't describe. She never felt this way when she kissed a girl before. And she knew it too because she had kissed a lot before.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. _'Hmm...I never felt like this when I kiss Shane. I could kiss Alex forever. Wait a minute...what the hell am I thinking?'_ Mitchie broke the kiss off. "Okay that's enough practice." She put her cap back on because she knew her face was turning red. Alex was kind of disappointed that it had to end so soon.

"Uh, yeah. Come on Mitchie. I'll walk you home."

**[School, the Next Day]**

Alex stopped by Mitchie's locker. She forgot to discuss with Mitchie if they were going to pretend to be a couple in school or not. _'I hope so. Maybe I'll get to kiss her again,'_ she thought with a smile. Then she saw Shane walking up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Shane gave her a smirk. "I transferred here. I just want to know for sure if you and Mitchie have been dating."

Alex began to sweat. _'Uh oh.'_ "Of course we have and it's been for a long time too." Shane gave her a look that showed Alex that he didn't believe a word she said.

"Oh really? Then let me ask someone." Shane grabbed a student that was walking by. "Hey you. Who is Mitchie Torres' dating?"

Alex looked at Max. "Oh that's easy! It's Alex Russo."

"It is?"

"Yeah," said Max. "They've been together forever. They're like a married couple!" Shane let the guy go.

"See?" said Alex with a cocky smile.

"So what?" Shane snapped back. "She acts and looks like a boy anyways."

"Alex honey!"

Alex and Shane turned around to see who was calling Alex. Both of them did a double take. It was Mitchie and she looked damn fine. Her hair was put up but strands fell down layering her face. She was wearing a light blue slip dress that emphasized her great figure and matching platforms. Mitchie had just turned into the school's prom queen. She looked like an angel. Alex couldn't take her eyes off of Mitchie. Neither could Shane.

"Alex!" She went up and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you waiting for me?"

Alex finally snapped out of it. "Uh...yeah." Then she leaned over to give Mitchie a real kiss. _'I can kiss her anytime I want to now that she's my girlfriend, yes!'_ she thought. Mitchie turned around.

"Oh hi Shane. What are you doing here?" Shane looked at her awkwardly.

"Um...hi Mitchie. I just transferred here. You sure look pretty today." Mitchie gave him a smile.

"Thanks. Well nice seeing you. Alex and I have to go to class now. Bye..." Alex wrapped her arm around Mitchie's waist and led her to class, leaving Shane looking after them.

As they entered the door, Justin and Jason ran up to Alex. But then they saw Mitchie. Jason gave her a little smile. "Hi. I'm Jason. I'm single and ready to mingle. And you are?" Mitchie rolled her eyes. Then it was Justin's turn.

"Can I check your dress to see if you were made in heaven?"

"It's me Mitchie. And those were the lamest lines I've ever heard."

Justin and Jason opened their mouths in shock. "No way!" yelled Jason. "But you're a normal girl!"

"I've always been a normal girl!"

"You know what Mitchie? I've always had a crush on you," Justin said to her sweetly.

"Back off guys," said Alex. "She's my girl."

Justin pouted his lips. "Damn it figures."

Then Shane came in. _'Damn,'_ he thought. _'She never looked this good before.'_ He wanted her back and he always gets his way...

* * *

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. Thank you for taking time to read and review. I appreciate it a lot. :D**

**

* * *

**

The next two weeks went by fast. Alex acted like the perfect girlfriend. She treated Mitchie nice and was always there by her side with flowers. Her parents like Alex a lot. Before Alex knew it, her dating charade with Mitchie was over and so was school. Mitchie's parents stayed until their graduation and then afterwards they took a plane back to Dallas. Then entire graduated class decided to go on a campout because it will be the last time they will see each other since everyone is going their separate way to college.

_**[The Camping Trip]**_

Everyone was sitting around the campfire and talking. Brooke had sat herself between Alex and Mitchie. Shane was watching Mitchie the whole time. Justin was telling a scary story about a psycho killer in the woods.

"He goes around chopping of peoples' heads and he especially likes girls." Justin chuckled.

Jason threw a stick at him. "That's a stupid story Justin."

Nate threw in more wood into the fire. "But I heard it's true though."

Max widened his eyes. "For real?"

Alex laughed. "Oh come on. It's a bunch of bull. Even if it is for real, I'm sure he's not coming after me, maybe to some other girls here." She gave Mitchie a supposedly scary face but it turned out so goofy Mitchie ended up laughing.

Brooke grabbed onto Alex though. "Alex! I'm scared. Hold me."

Alex was taken by surprise. She tried to pry Brooke off of her but Brooke held on tight. Mitchie glared at them both. _'That Casanova. Just because every time she smiles her eyes would light up and her hair is so soft she thinks she's—'_ Mitchie stopped herself. _'What am I thinking? It sounds like I want Alex or something.'_ She stood up. "Excuse me but I think I'll got for a walk." Then she left.

Shane stood up too. "I think I'll take a walk too."

That alarmed Alex. _'He is not going to take a walk with my Mitchie.'_ She ended up having to force Brooke off of her and ran where she saw Mitchie disappeared.

Brooke was mad. "Alex Russo, you come back here!" Everyone at the campfire started giggling.

_**[Somewhere in the woods]**_

Mitchie looked all around her. _'It figures. Alex wouldn't come after me,'_ she thought sadly. _'I mean why would she?'_ Then she heard a voice.

"Mitchie!"

She smiled and turned around. It was only Shane. Her face fell. "Oh hi Shane."

He sat down on a rock next to her. "Aren't you going to come back to take Alex away from that Brooke girl?"

She shook her head. "No…I guess they're meant to be together."

Shane looked at her. "Kind of like you and me?"

Mitchie scooted herself away as her eyes widened. "Uh, Shane. It's over between us."

Shane grabbed her hands. "But you can give me a second chance!"

She pulled her hands away. Then Shane asked her, "Remember what you told me what you wished for a long time ago?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to find your first true love and be with him forever."

Mitchie stood still. She did say that. Shane was her first love. But then she thought of Alex. Or is it Alex? "I don't know!" she yelled as she took off running.

Shane smiled. _'She's coming back to me.'_

As Shane walked back to camp he heard a voice calling for Mitchie. He recognized Alex's voice. In the middle of the road Shane looked down. He saw a huge hole that was about ten feet deep. Shane gave an evil smile. He had a plan. He began to rustle the leaves near the hole.

Alex heard a noise. _'Is it Mitchie?'_ "Mitchie is that you?" No answer. "Come out come out wherever you are." The leaves continue to rustle. _'What if she's hurt and couldn't answer?'_ Alex started to walk towards the noise and ended up falling into the trap. It was so cold and dark in there. Alex began to panic.

"Help!"

Shane came out from where he was hiding. "Hey Alex. Looking for something?"

Alex looked up and saw Shane's face. "Damn you Shane! Get me out!"

Shane just smiled. "This all seems so familiar. You know, it took me a while but then I remembered. Didn't I do this to you before ten years ago?"

Alex started to tremble. Because of what Shane did to her, she had a fear of the dark and being trapped alone. But she wasn't going to show it. Alex glared at Shane. "So what? I don't give a damn. Just get me out!"

Shane laughed. "I guess history repeats itself when you mess with me or anything of mine. This time I mean Mitchie. She is my girlfriend and I want you out of the way. And I guess this solves my problem."

"Mitchie don't like you! She's with me."

"Oh really? Didn't seem like it when your ex held you like that. I guess you can't let your first love go and I think you know that I'm Mitchie's first. She'll come back to me."

Alex sat down on the cold ground. Mitchie did say that before. '_Is she going to go back to him?'_ As she was thinking, Shane had left already. Alex looked up. "Hey!" Her worst nightmare had came back and this time Mitchie was not there to save her. She was stuck here all alone in the dark.

"Mitchie…where are you?"

After a while Mitchie headed back to camp. She took out her flashlight to shine her way back on the main path.

_**[Down in the pit]**_

Alex looked up and saw a beam of light. She stood up. "Help!"

Mitchie looked around. _'Was someone calling for help?'_ "Hello? Is someone out there?"

"HELP!"

Mitchie ran to where the voice came from. She saw Alex jumping up and down in a hole. "Alex! What are you doing down there?"

"I fell in. Help me out!"

"Okay." She placed her flashlight on the ground. Then she reached over and tried to pull Alex up but she was too heavy for her. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Use those puny muscles you have!"

"You're too heavy! Let me go back to camp for help."

"Hell no! What if you leave me here?"

"What? I'm not like that!"

"How do I know?"

"Alex. Let go!"

"No!"

Alex ended up pulling Mitchie into the pit with her. Mitchie landed on top of Alex. Mitchie got up and started yelling at Alex. "You selfish jerk! Now we're both stuck down here!"

Alex backed up against the wall. Then she started yelling. "Damn! Not again! Why me? Why does it have to be so dark?"

Mitchie looked at Alex. "You're afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah! You got a problem?"

Mitchie looked at Alex surprised. "No." She started to look at the real Alex Russo for the first time in a long time. The smart-aleck tough girl was gone. And there she was. The innocent and vulnerable Alex she first fell in love with when she was eight. But she still hasn't realized it yet….

Alex started to gasp for air. That scared Mitchie. "Alex….are you okay?" Alex shook her head. Then suddenly, she leaned over and hugged Mitchie hard. She buried her face into Mitchie's neck and didn't let go. Mitchie stood still. She didn't know what to do. "Alex…are you okay?" Still no answer. She continued to hold Alex as she shivered in her arms. Mitchie ran her fingers through Alex's hair and whispered in her ear like she was a little child that needed comforting.

Alex began to breathe easier and calmed down. Then she realized she was holding onto Mitchie a little too hard. She let go, her face blushing. "Uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

Alex gazed at Mitchie from the light that the moon shone on her. Her eyes were closed. She was like a sleeping angel. She looked like it too with her brown hair flowing down her back, her little white dress, and she was so naturally beautiful that she didn't need make-up. Alex began to lean forward to kiss Mitchie but then suddenly Mitchie opened her eyes. Alex pulled back instantly, her cheeks turning red. _'Crap! Did she know what I was about to do?'_

Mitchie patted her on the shoulder. "Hey Alex…"

"What?"

"Look. There's a full moon out tonight."

Alex looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright. Then she looked over at Mitchie, who was smiling. Then she asked Alex, "Do you remember when we were ten, we saw the moon's reflection on the lake? You told me the moon was a ball so I would go in and get it."

Alex smiled when she reminisced about her childhood past. It had been a happy one ever since she met Mitchie. "Yeah. You went into the lake and started to get the moon ball. And you kept asking me why the ball would disappear every time you came near it. You were so stupid!" She started laughing. Mitchie gave her a look. That made Alex stop laughing. But then Mitchie gave her a little smile to show that she wasn't mad and it made Alex feel better.

"Yeah because of your dumb lies I almost ended up drowning."

"Yeah…I had to jump in and save you. I was so worried."

Mitchie looked at her. "Were you?"

Alex faced her. She was gazing directly into Mitchie's eyes. She always thought the best part about Mitchie were her eyes. They were big, innocent, and honest. Every time she looks back, she always remember them as the first thing she saw when she met Mitchie. "Yeah kinda. I mean if you ended up drowning then I have no one else to pick on."

Mitchie looked down and smiled. She knew what Alex really meant though. They continued talking about their past and before they knew it, they both fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter. Thank you for taking time to read and review. I appreciate it a lot. :D**

**

* * *

**

It was morning when Shane woke up. He went over to Mitchie's tent but she wasn't there. He patted Brooke on the shoulder. "Hey Brooke. Do you know where Mitchie is?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That girl hasn't been back all night and neither was Alex. She must have -"

Shane left before she could finish talking. "Ahh!" she screamed because no one ever listened to her.

Shane called the others so they can help look for Mitchie but he had the feeling she was with Alex. He took them to the place where Alex had fell. Sure enough, they both were there. Mitchie was leaning against Alex asleep. Shane was mad. "Hey!" The yell woke up Alex and Mitchie up. They glanced up to see what it was.

Alex stood up. "Hey you guys, help us out!"

Justin started laughing as he pulled Alex up. "Ooo...Aleexxx...what were you and Miss Mitchie doing down there all night?"

Everyone else except Shane laughed. "Shut up Justin." said Alex. Then she leaned over to help Mitchie up. "Let's go home," Alex said to the others.

It was evening by the time Alex got home. She was exhausted so she took a shower and headed straight for bed. She looked over at Mitchie's room, which was exactly across from hers. Mitchie's lights were out so she must be asleep. Alex sat down on her desk and began writing in her journal. She had kept one ever since she was eight and she wrote in it whenever something came up. When she finished her entry, she turned off her lights and went to sleep too.

It was eleven at night when Alex woke up. It was dark out but she couldn't sleep anymore so headed downstairs to look for something to eat. Her mom was in the kitchen.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Alex." She walked over to kiss her on the forehead. "How was camping?"

"It was fun." She sat down at the table with her mom. Alex's mom touched her hair and let out a sigh. "What's wrong mom?" She began eating her noodles.

"Nothing sweetie. It's just that you're all grown up and going to be off to college soon."

"Don't worry mom. It's only a couple of hours from here. I'll be back to visit you and dad often."

Her mom smiled. "I know. Can you believe it? You and Mitchie know each other for ten years now and in just two more days it will be the last time you'll ever see each other."

Alex choked on her food. "What?"

"Oh didn't you know? Mitchie came over an hour ago and made those noodles for us. She told me she's leaving for the New York with her boyfriend in just 2 more days."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. A boy from your class. I think his name is Shane."

Alex stopped eating. _'So Mitchie is going to go back to Shane.'_

Her mom looked at her unfinished food. "Something wrong dear?"

Alex shook her head. "No mom. I'm full. I think I'll go to my room."

Alex leaned over her bedroom window. She saw Mitchie changing her clothes.

Just then Mitchie glanced over and saw Alex watching her. She threw a shirt at Alex. "What do you think you're doing you Peeping Tom?"

Alex blocked her shirt. "Can you come over?"

Mitchie looked at her. _'She looks so sad.'_ Mitchie nodded. "Okay."

Alex pulled Mitchie across from her house and into her room. Mitchie sat down and started to look around. She never had been in Alex's room before but Alex was always in hers. "Well what do you want to talk about?"

Alex looked at her with sad eyes. "Umm...is it true you're going to New York in two days?"

"Oh you heard about it already?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you care anyways?"

Alex got mad. "Why do you always assume that if there's something involving you that I don't care?" Alex started to front her as she backed up into a corner.

Mitchie was shocked. She never saw Alex this mad before. "Because you never seemed to care before."

Alex grabbed Mitchie's wrists and held them up. "Well you know what? I DO care." She began to let Mitchie go. "It's just that you don't care about me enough to realize it." She sat down on her bed.

Mitchie sat down next to her. "Alex...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me."

Alex looked at Mitchie. Her mind kept telling her that this will be the last time she will ever see Mitchie. _'It's now or never.'_ Alex took a deep breath and told her exactly how she felt.

"I love you."

Mitchie stood up in shock. "What?"

Alex stood up with her. "I love you."

Mitchie couldn't believe her ears. "Wait...do you know what you're saying?"

Alex nodded her head. "Yes and I do mean it. I love you Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie moved away from Alex. "Do you know what you're saying? I'm going to leave L.A. in just two more days with Shane. I'm planning to be with him forever."

Alex nodded her head sadly. "I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Mitchie sighed in relief. "It's okay."

But then it hit Alex. "NO!"

Mitchie looked at her surprised. "What do you mean 'No'"?

Alex looked at her directly. "Why should I be sorry for saying that I love you? It's the truth!"

Mitchie backed up again and then she began to cry. Alex tried to move near her to comfort her but she pushed Alex away. "No! After all this time you say that you love me?" Alex looked at her sadly.

Mitchie looked at Alex through her tears. "I'm sorry Alex. I want to be with the one I love."

Alex looked at her back. "But do you really love him?" Alex asked as Mitchie paused. She thought about it and couldn't find the answer herself. So she didn't answer and looked away. Alex thought that was the answer. "It's okay because if I do truly love you then all I can wish for is for you to be happy." Alex leaned over to hold Mitchie's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye."

Mitchie looked at Alex as she walked away. "Alex...wait."

Alex felt hope go through her. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I take something of yours as a memory?"

That flicker of hope instantly died. Alex bowed her head down. "Go ahead. Take anything you want." Then she left her room and Mitchie left too. Alex didn't know it but her journal was gone.

_**[ At the airport ]**_

"Boarding Flight Number 637! All passengers please come aboard at this time."

Mitchie looked out the window of her airplane seat, looking at L.A. for the last time.

Shane sat down next to her. He held her hand and gave her a little smile. "Don't worry sweetie. It'll be okay just as long as we're together."

Mitchie gave him a weak smile and nodded. Shane looked at her carefully. "You sure are pretty today. Remember back then when you were so much like a boy? I mean I couldn't believe that I had dated you back then."

Mitchie was taken aback. _'Does look always have to matter?' _she thought. She sighed and didn't listen to Shane as he continued talking. She pulled out of her handbag the book she took from Alex. She didn't know exactly what it was except that it had Alex's name on it.

She opened it up. _'Oh my gosh! I took her journal!'_ She closed the book instantly. Her curiosity got the best of her. She opened it up. The book was held in place by something. She took it out and saw a little bundle strand of hair tied together by an ivory ribbon. She realized it was her hair and the ribbon was the same one Alex took from her when Alex pulled on her pigtails.

Tears fell down her face as she held onto her hair. _'Alex...you had loved me so long ago?'_ She began reading Alex's entries.

_**October 20**_

_Too close. I can't believe it. It had all happened so fast that I didn't have time to think. I would have lost Mitchie if I hadn't seen that fan falling. If it did fall and kill Mitchie...what would become of me? She'll be gone forever, leaving me in this cruel and lonely world. You would have thought that I would have told her that I loved her right then because I came so close to losing her. But I didn't. When I pushed her out of the way in time, I also chopped off her beautiful long hair. I know it was her prized possession. I said something really stupid and now she hates me forever. Why must I always hurt the one I love the most?_

Mitchie paused in shock. After all these years, she had blamed Alex for cutting off her hair when all Alex did was risk her own life to save hers. More tears slipped down her face as she continued reading.

_**February 14**_

_Ha Ha! Hey, today I was teasing Mitchie in the cafeteria again. She was so mad. She hated it when I called her Dude. Is it my fault she looks so much like a boy? Hmm... But underneath all that she was the still same Mitchie Torres that I love. It's so hard telling her how I feel because every time we talk, we end up arguing or dissing each other about something. It's Valentine's Day today and I don't even have the guts to give her the dozen roses I have right here. I hope she's not out with some guy though..._

Mitchie let out a little laugh. It figured Alex would write something like that. She flipped the book all the way to the last entry.

_**July 7**_

_I love camping. Yesterday I was out camping with everyone and the most important of all, Mitchie. That stupid jerk Shane made me fall into a pit but like always, Mitchie was there for me. I don't know what to do without her. We talked about our past together and of course, she reminded me of how I tortured her. Underneath the moonlight, she looked so pretty. I began to realize that my childhood happiness was all because of her. She didn't laugh at me when she found out my fear. And you know what? Since Mitchie was down in that dark hole with me I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. But I'm still afraid to admit to Mitchie that I love her. What if she rejects me? All I know is that I can't live without her..._

Mitchie shut the journal. She began to do some thinking of her own. She looked over at Shane, who was sleeping. Then she realized it. All her tears and happiness were all because of Alex. She was the only one who was able to make her laugh or cry. She knew right then she couldn't leave.

"Flight 637 is prepared for take-off."

Alex watched the plane for Flight 637 take off. She walked away form the fence when the plane was no longer seen. Tears fell down her cheeks as she started to head home. _'It's over.'_ Alex got into her car. She leaned against her seat and sighed. _'If we were meant to be together, then Mitchie will show up right now.'_

"Alex Russo!"

Alex sat up instantly. She recognized that voice. "Mitchie? Can't be!" She looked up and saw Mitchie running towards her. Alex was so happy she couldn't speak. She got out of her car right away and ran towards Mitchie.

Mitchie ended up in Alex's arms. Alex spun her around. Alex gently placed her down and said, "I don't get it! Your plane left already! I mean how?"

Mitchie smiled. "I got off the plane before it took off. Shane wasn't exactly happy about it but its okay."

Alex looked at her shyly. "But I thought you want to spend the rest of your life with someone you fell in love with first?"

Mitchie gazed into the face of the person she knew she wanted to see every day. She leaned over to kiss her. Then she whispered,

"It was you all along."

* * *

**The end. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
